The One After The Finale
by YouHadMeAtHelloxo
Summary: This story picks up right where FRIENDS left off in the finale. Please read and review!
1. A New Beginning

_Disclaimer: I do not own FRIENDS nor anything pertaining to the show. If I did, I would be rich and living in my winter home in Paris. I also don't own "Baby Einstein" or related products. (Appears in this chapter)_

_A/N: Hello, everyone. Thanks for clicking on my new story. This idea just sort of came to me as I was watching my season 10 DVDs, so I've decided to get it down on paper. For those of you who haven't seen my work before, I have many stories, mostly in the 7th Heaven section, but my latest was a Gilmore Girls fic titled "Expecting". Feel free to check any of my other stories out! Well, enough of this chatter…on to the story!_

**The One After The Finale**

**Chapter One: A New Beginning

* * *

**

_**This story takes place immediately after the finale, following the FRIENDS coffee stop.**_

Chandler Bing looked around the empty house that surrounded him. It felt so strange to know that this was where he and his wife and children would be living from now on. There would be no more crazy city life…no daily Central Perk stops…much less of his friends he had grown so used to seeing all the time. He turned around as he heard the click of the stroller coming through the door, pushed by his wife. Inside were his kids…their kids. Everything had happened so fast. Suddenly he and Monica were in their new home, with their babies…twins. Monica moved past the stroller and walked over to Chandler, melting into his arms as soon as she reached him. After a minute of silence, she looked up at him.

"So…this is it." She said quietly.

"Yeah, it is." Chandler replied. The couple looked out the front door as their moving truck pulled up, full of their belongings. "Ready?" Monica nodded.

"I'm ready. She pushed the stroller containing her sleeping infants out of the way of the door before following her husband out to begin moving their things in. First came the boxes, most neatly labeled with their contents. The moving truck seemed to be like Mary Poppins' bag as more and more boxes appeared, seeming to never end. After all of them had been cleared out and stacked in the front room of the house, the furniture had to come in. The movers helped carry in the couch, the table and fridge, and many, many other items.

As they brought in the bed frame, Erica began to cry in her stroller. Monica hurried over and lifted her up, cradling the newborn in her arms. She made her way through all the boxes into the kitchen where her she had placed her purse and diaper bag, which contained a few empty bottles, and formula powder. She made up a bottle and pushed the front through Erica's lips. The baby immediately closed her eyes and began to drink out of the bottle. Monica smiled. She knew that Jack would surely be waking up hungry any minute, but for now, it was nice to be able to just focus on one.

By the time that Erica had finished with her bottle, the movers were all through. The house looked as if it had been taken over by the odds and ends that the couple owned. Monica carried Erica back out into the main room where the stroller was, amazed that little Jack was still asleep. Chandler walked over and touched her arm softly.

"I was thinking we could get these baby swings set up first, so that the twins will be happy while we're sorting through all of this." He suggested, and Monica readily agreed. She looked down at her son in the stroller, and like clockwork, he opened his eyes and began to cry. She shifted Erica over into her left arm, then carefully lifted up Jack in her right. She quickly smelled the stench that her son was emitting and laughed.

"Looks like someone needs a new diaper!" She cooed at him, grabbing the diaper bag and pulling out the portable changing cloth, diaper, and wipes. She spread the cloth out on the floor and laid Jack down on it, who began moving his arms and legs around quickly, whimpering. Monica placed Erica in the stroller for a minute while she changed Jack's diaper. She then picked her daughter back up and laid her down on the changing pad as well. "Might as well get both of you nice clean diapers." She said, as she unsnapped the bottom of Erica's yellow onesie she quickly changed her daughters diaper as well, then looked down at her babies laying side by side. She smiled and picked them both up.

"One down, one to go!" Chandler cheered, motioning to the swing that he had already set up. The swings had been a gift from Monica's mom and dad, who had gone all out the second they heard that they were grandparents again. They had purchased the swings, as well as two beautiful cribs for their grandson and granddaughter. The swings could be lying down, or sitting upright for when the babies were older, and swung from left to right. Monica placed Erica in the finished swing and turned it on, watching her little one rock back and forth. She tossed out the dirty diapers and cleaned up the diaper pad and wipes quickly before fixing a bottle for Jack, who proved to be hungry as he guzzled down the formula. She sat down on the sofa, which was currently in the middle of the family room, near the swing, and relaxed while her baby ate. After he was done, and the other swing was ready, Monica placed him in it and cleaned up the bottles. With a sigh, she looked at her husband.

"Well, we better get started on all of this. Did they put the mattress on our bed yet?" Chandler nodded. "Good. Then why don't we get the cribs set up in the nursery?"

"OK. They're already in there." The couple walked into the nursery where the mostly assembled cribs sat. "It was great of your parents to help out with these." He said, and Monica agreed. They put on the rollers at the bottom of each crib leg, put the mattresses in, then placed the brand new sheets onto each. For the final touches, they put the stuffed animals the babies had received from all their parents' friends into the cribs. The nursery was the room that the little girl of the previous owner's family had lived in, and it had a lovely shade of pale yellow paint on the wall, perfect for twins of different sexes. They set up the rocking chair next, along with the changing table, while periodically checking on the babies, who were still rocking back and forth in the swings. After they were done setting up the nursery furniture, Monica quickly put sheets on she and Chandler's bed, then went out to the family room where Chandler was sitting on the sofa holding Erica and Jack. She stopped in the doorway for a moment, just to watch. Her eyes welled up as she took in the sight. She and her husband were finally parents. They hadn't expected twins, and she knew it would be a challenge…but they were up for anything.

* * *

Back in the city, Rachel Green tiptoed out of the room that had been transformed into her daughter's nursery. The decision to move back in with Ross was an easy one, and moving she and Emma's things over hadn't been hard. Ross was sitting on the sofa as Rachel made her way over to him, sitting down facing him on his lap, and passionately kissing him.

"Is Emma asleep?" He asked. Rachel nodded with a smile. The couple continued to kiss and stood up while doing so. They pulled off one another's clothing as they stumbled into the bedroom where they proceeded to celebrate Rachel's decision to stay in New York. She had already called and taken back her job at Ralph Lauren (to a less than happy sounding boss), and felt completely settled in already. When Rachel awoke the next morning in Ross' arms, she smiled softly and kissed his cheek, and down his chest. He awoke with a laugh and pulled her back up for a romantic kiss before leaning over to look at the clock.

"Whoa, I have to go!" He cried, jumping out of bed while putting on his boxers, then quickly dressed. Rachel frowned and sat up.

"You have to work today?" She asked, her voice pouty.

"Yes." He answered, putting on his tie and kissing her quickly. She kept her lips out for a moment after he pulled away, expecting more of a kiss, but it never came. She got out of bed and slipped on her nightgown and robe, then followed Ross out of the room. He grabbed his wallet then ran back over to Rachel, kissing her once more. "I have to go…but…I love you. Last night was amazing. I wish that I didn't have to leave, but…" She smiled sadly at him.

"I know. Go. Hurry back." They kissed and he left. Rachel sighed and started towards the nursery, where Emma was sitting up in crib, playing with her mirror that played music when buttons were pushed. The little girl's face immediately lit up when she saw her mother. Rachel smiled and lifted her daughter out of her crib. "How's mommy's girl?" she asked the two year old, carrying her out into the kitchen and placing her in her high chair. "What do you want for breakfast?" She asked.

"Cereal!" Emma cried, which in reality sounded more like 'si-wee-oh'. Rachel smiled and pulled out the cheerios: her daughter's favorite. She filled a small plastic bowl will them, and poured some milk in, grabbing a baby spoon and giving the food to her daughter. Emma giggled as she ate her breakfast, making a mess all the while. Rachel brewed a pot of coffee and ate a bagel while she waited for it to be ready. Soon she filled her coffee cup and wiped off her daughter's face and high chair tray. She lifted Emma out of her chair and carried her over to the living room where she put on a "Baby Einstein" video, which her daughter loved, and set out a few toys for her. She cleaned up the rest of the cereal and milk quickly, then sat down on the sofa behind her daughter and drank her coffee. She smiled when Emma erupted into laugher over her movie. The little girl spun around to face her mother.

"Did you see, mama?" She asked with a big smile. Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, I saw. Cool!" Emma cheered and turned back around. A few hours later, while Rachel was cutting up some turkey and an apple for her daughter's lunch, the apartment door opened. Rachel looked around the corner, and smiled to see Ross walking through the door. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I decided to come back over my lunch break." He smiled and kissed her. Rachel gave Emma her lunch plate then turned back to Ross, who held out a bag from Central Perk. "I brought lunch". Rachel smiled and she and Ross sat down at the table by Emma's high chair.

"Honey, thanks! I'm starving!" She said with a smile, eagerly accepting the sandwich he had brought her. He got out one for himself and began to eat it as well. As she looked around the kitchen, she couldn't help but smile…she, her daughter, and her daughter's father all eating in one room, like the happy family she hoped that they would one day be.

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for reading my first chapter! Please review, and let me know what you thought of it. If people liked it, I will continue to write. Phoebe and Mike will also be appearing in this story, as will Joey, though he won't appear as much as the couples._


	2. News and Sleep Deprivation

_For disclaimer, please see chapter 1. Thanks._

_A/N: Wow guys, thanks for all the great reviews! I am so glad that you enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope that you will like this one as well. In answer to a question, no, Phoebe and Mike don't have any children yet. Keep in mind that this takes place immediately after the finale, so everyone is exactly the same. That also applies to the question about how big the twins are…same as in the finale. I hope that helped!_

_NOTE: Phoebe and Mike live in Monica and Chandler's old apartment.

* * *

_

**The One After The Finale**

**Chapter Two: News and Sleep Deprivation**

As Phoebe Hannigan sat on the sink of her bathroom, she rocked back and forth, nervously eyeing the timer sitting in front of her. 1 minute 4 seconds…1 minute 3 seconds…1 minute 2 seconds. She knew that it was unlikely that she and Mike could have conceived a baby on their first try, but she was still hopeful. She did her best not to get her hopes up too high as she endured the longest minute of her adult life. Phoebe smiled when she felt her husband's strong hand cradle her back, and she leaned back into his chest.

"Well?" He asked. She pointed at the timer. "27 seconds to go." He sighed. They sat there in silence until suddenly the timer rang out. It was time. Phoebe glanced at Mike as she stood up, and picked up her small plastic pregnancy test and compared what she saw to the images on the box.

"One line means not pregnant. Two lines means pregnant" She read aloud. She looked back and forth from the test to the box a few times before looking up at Mike. "There are two lines." They stood there silently for a moment while it sunk in. Mike smiled.

"You're pregnant!" He said excitedly.

"I'm pregnant…Oh my God, I'm pregnant!" Phoebe shrieked as she began to jump up and down. Suddenly she stopped and put her hand on her stomach. "Oh, I shouldn't jump. Gotta keep it nice and in there." Mike laughed.

"Princess Consuela is going to be a mommy." He said with a quirky smile, kissing his wife.

"And crap bag's going to be a dad!" She kissed him again. "Oh dear…what a screwed up kid we're going to have. Any one would be screwed up with parents named like that…" they laughed and walked out of the bathroom together. "Oh my God! I have to call Rachel, and Joey, and Monica, and James Dean!"

"James Dean?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow. Phoebe nodded.

"Oh yes, we were once lovers, you know." She sighed romantically.

"Really." Mike said, unbelievingly. "Is that so?"

"Why yes it is!" She answered. "If you don't believe me, call him yourself!" Mike rolled his eyes and decided to change the topic.

"We should get you a doctor's appointment, to confirm your pregnancy first, and to get everything started before we tell people." He told her. Phoebe frowned.

"Fine." She sighed and plopped down into one of the kitchen chairs. "Then call the doctor, and get an appointment soon." Mike laughed.

"Of course." He answered regally, and picked up the phone. A few minutes later he hung up and sat down next to his wife. "You have an appointment on Friday at 3:00." He reported.

"That'll do, that'll do. You know if really would have helped you get a sooner appointment if you had a little of this going on" She shimmied.

"Pheebs, they can't see you through the phone."

"Ugh. You and your logic. How do _you_ know that they can't see you, hmm?"

"Because your voice is transmitted over…" He stopped, realizing he wouldn't win this competition. "Never mind." Phoebe smiled and stood up, walking over to the recliner and laying upside down in it, with her feet high in the air. "H-Honey…" Mike stuttered, "What are you doing?"

"Well, gotta make sure that this baby stays in there. I'll let it get settled." She grabbed a magazine off the coffee table and began to read it.

"Phoebe, that wouldn't really work. If it's in, then it's in. If it's not, it's not." She raised an eyebrow from her still upside down position.

"Have _you_ ever been pregnant, Mike Hannigan?" She asked pointedly.

"…No." Mike answered.

"And _who_ gave birth to triplets 7 years ago?"

"You did." Mike answered meekly.

"That's right. And I laid like this for like two hours to make sure the baby would stay in there, and we ended up with three! So I think I'm the expert here." Mike laughed and walked back into the kitchen. He loved his wife very much, quirkiness and all, and now they were going to have a little Phoebe or Mike jr. Watch out, world.

After an hour and a half, Phoebe got up out of the chair and made her way into the room that had long ago been Rachel's but had since been turned into an office. She found her husband sitting in front of the computer and kissed his neck.

"What are you doing?" She asked. She gasped, looking at all of the different photos of fetal development spread across the computer screen. "Mike you're looking at babies!" She cried. "Like this one!" She pointed at her stomach, and Mike nodded.

"Yeah…God, I still can't believe any of this. It's so crazy. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good…I little light headed, but that may have been contributed to by laying upside down. I've been nauseas a lot lately though. I wasn't sick very much when I was pregnant with the triplets…" Mike chuckled. It was so strange to hear his wife discuss her prior pregnancy, when he hadn't even known her at that time. He looked her stomach, and slowly turned her to the side, trying to detect a bump. Finally he found one.

"Look! Pheebs! You're pregnant, look!" He cried. Phoebe laughed.

"That's my ice cream cone from this afternoon, not the baby." She smiled.

"I see." Mike replied, trying to keep his dignity intact. Suddenly Phoebe gasped.

"Oh my God! I already know what to name the baby!" She suddenly cried. Mike looked at her inquisitively. "_Well_," she continued, "since Ross and Rachel didn't use my suggestion when they named Emma….if the baby is a girl, Phoebe, and if it's a boy, Phoebo!"

* * *

Monica Gellar-Bing moaned as she rolled over and looked at the clock. 3:21 am. She heard her one-week-old twins crying loudly from the nursery, and slowly dragged herself out of bed, noticing that her husband was still sleeping like a baby himself. She stumbled down the hall and into the nursery where she lifted up one baby in each arm, then took a seat in the rocking chair.

She quickly grabbed two bottles that she and her husband had ready for late night feedings, poured in the formula, and shook them up. After they were ready, she placed a bottle into each baby's mouth. They quickly quieted down as their hunger was quenched, and Monica leaned her head back, allowing her eye lids to become heavy. She was careful not to doze back off for the 25 minutes it took to feed both babies, then rock them to sleep. She carefully placed them each back in their cribs and tip toed back into her own bedroom, where she collapsed, exhausted onto the bed.

Later on that morning, Monica awoke once more, groggily peering at the clock. 9:41 am! She gasped and leapt out of bed. When she got out of her room, made her way into the kitchen, where she could hear her husband clanking around. There she found the twins in their bouncy seats, and a bowl and cereal box sitting on the table.

"Good morning, sweetie." She greeted Chandler with a kiss.

"Morning. I set out some breakfast for you. It's like an ad…Just Add Milk!" He handed her the milk carton while laughing at his own corny joke. She took it and sat down at the table, preparing her cereal quickly and digging in. "When I woke up this morning and it was already 7 I realized that I must have slept through the feedings last night, so there was no need to wake you up. It's Saturday after all, so I don't have to work." Monica smiled as she took another bite of her cereal.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Chandler nodded.

"So what time is everyone coming over?" He asked. Monica glanced at the calender. For a moment she had forgotten that all of her pals from the city were coming out for lunch today.

"Noon." She answered after a moment of trying to remember.

"Want me to go get one of those 6-foot-long subs for lunch, so you don't have to cook?" Monica nodded. She would normally never accept such an offer, as she liked to cook things herself, but she was simply too sleep deprived lately to get much of any cooking done. "OK, I'll be back in a little bit." He kissed his wife on the cheek, kissed each of the babies on their heads, and was on his way.

* * *

_A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter. Please review! Will update within a week._


End file.
